


Grey Warden Sebastian: Journal Entries

by Greywarden149



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Grey Wardens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywarden149/pseuds/Greywarden149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the main story<br/>I don't plan on making these chapters long due to the fact that they're simply journal entries. Some will be longer than others, as shown in the somewhat short second entry. I'll keep updating as often as I can but sometimes I get writers block, sorry!<br/>Please enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal entry #1

[Here entails Senior Warden Sebastian Edmond's life as a Warden from his joining to current events]  
In war, victory  
In peace, vigilance  
In death, sacrifice  
This is the motto of the Grey Wardens. Senior Grey Warden Erin has chosen me to be a warden recruit, and we make our way to Vigil's Keep for the Joining. She won't tell me the details but explains that for the joining I'll need to slay a darkspawn and take a vile of it's blood. I wonder why, maybe she's testing my mettle despite us facing a group of bandits near denerim.  
Grey wardens are such a mystery, it's strange that so little is known to those outside their order. I may be only in my early twenties, but I hope to rise through the ranks of the wardens and show my worth to the Warden Commander. Erin says that after the fifth blight faith in wardens was restored in ferelden, and that we should stand ready should the darkspawn pose another threat. "In peace, vigilance." Right?  
We near orzammar, where we will embark into the deep roads. I suspect that since Erin is a dwarf we should have little trouble gaining access to the city, but I know little on dwarven culture. She tells me that Dark spawn flood the deep roads, I respect the dwarves greatly simply for the fact that this is an enemy that they will never be rid of. If I do not survive our journey to the deep roads, or I fall in combat. Let it be known, I have no regrets. This is the path I've chosen, I am happy to be here.


	2. Journal entry #2

Orzammar is such a beautiful city. Dwarven architecture is astounding, and the people have shown us great respect. I see the Hero of Ferelden left quite the impression when she was here. Erin has gone to see her family, giving me time to explore the city. I have been allowed to view fights at the proving grounds. It's been quite the spectacle so far.   
I am glad I caught a moment to write another entry before we depart. I see Erin approaching now, it is time to complete the first part of the joining. I wonder if she has food, I'm feeling peckish.


	3. Journal entry #3

In all honesty I was half expecting not to survive the Deep Roads from the stories that Erin told me. Actually it was almost worse than that. Once we had established camp she sent me off to complete my task. I was not expecting to go alone, but when I asked why she simply laughed and said "Who do I look like, the Hero Of Ferelden? You're a grown up you go get it." She was at least kind enough to give me a map of the area so I didn't get lost. Traveling through the Deep Roads was rather calming minus the average Deep Stalker that tried to nip at me here and there.  
It must have been at least an hour or so before I finally came across some Darkspawn. I managed to catch a Hurlock off guard to stop it for calling aid, or so I thought. A small group of darkspawn were using the one I killed as bait, I was caught in an ambush. Until today I would not have guessed that the Darkspawn were capable of using applicable tactics. Luckily for me, these were just a group of grunts, nothing I couldn't handle. With my sword and shield I charged the closest one, knocking it down and sending my sword through its neck. Through my peripheral vision I spotted an archer and raised my shield just in time to stop an arrow from piercing my neck. Another tried to make a stab but I spun around him and with one swipe of my sword his head was gone. I'm actually quite proud of myself for pulling that move off.  
Needless to say the others fell easily enough and once they were dead I was able to catch my breath. At least that's what I thought until my feet were frozen in ice. A Darkspawn Emissary appeared and I felt foolish for letting my guard down. With all the strength I could muster I brought my shield down on the ice at my feet, shattering it and setting myself free. I rolled out of the way of another spell, the blighted creature roared at me in frustration. Luckily I had my grappling hook to close the gap between us. I pulled it over to me with great force and once it was close enough I kicked it to the ground. As the Emissary coughed up blood and tried to get up, I brought my sword down through its heart. It cried out in pain and I watched the life fade from its dark and demonic eyes.  
It's strange to think that we could be corrupted into such foul beats. It was not a thought I enjoyed in the slightest. Remembering my task at hand, I brought out my knife and cut at the Emissary's throat. I collected enough of the blood to fill the vile I had been carrying with me. Upon returning Erin questioned what had taken me so long. After explaining she laughed and stated that I was lucky that there weren't any ogres. Just then we heard a mighty roar back from the way I came, after giving eachother a quick glance we packed up as fast as we could and ran back to Orzammar. I almost dropped this journal trying to get back.  
Luckily Erin and I are hungry, we'll be having food before heading to Vigil Keep. I've heard the stories of their stand against the Darkspawn, how many wardens gave their lives so Amaranthine could be saved. Knights clad in Silverite armor standing against the darkspawn horde. I wonder if I'll ever have to make such a stand, hopefully if I do I'll live to tell about it.


	4. Journal entry #4

I've made it. Vigil's Keep is even more fascinating than I could ever dream. The Silver order, knights clad in silverite armor, still stands guard over the keep. I've heard tales of their stand with the Wardens, their armor still shines in reflected light.  
Erin took me to meet the Commander of the Grey. He's originally from orlais, a man who has great respect from his fellow wardens and in turns shows all he meets with equal respect. I'm not surprised, given his involvement in the Darkspawn civil war. I am surprised to see so few wardens, I count only 8 including the Commander. Commander Branford explained that when the darkspawn attacked Vigil's Keep, most of the wardens he recruited were slaughtered in it's defense. He has spent the time since then rebuilding, claiming it has been no easy task with the darkspawn gone. It's a shame that people as valuable as Wardens are so easily forgotten when they are no longer needed. But I digress.  
I've been acquainted with most of the wardens, the Warden Commander has chosen well. They welcome me as if I've already completed my joining. Which, in fact, I take tomorrow. Now I believe it is time to catch up on some sleep. For it is late in the night, and I find my eyes feel heavy. I can't believe I've come so far from my days as a farmers boy who knew how to swing a sword. Tomorrow, I become a Grey Warden. It seems I'll finally have a real purpose in my life, something to strive for. I do not plan to disappoint.


	5. Journal entry #5

I did it. I am a Grey Warden. I am not allowed to give details of the joining itself, lest my journal fall into unsavory hands. The Warden Commander has already assigned me to my first task. Another Grey Warden, an elven rogue that goes by the name of Alamen, has not reported back from his expedition. He was exploring the dwarven fortress, Kal'Hirol, to ensure that the brood mothers had not returned to rebuild the darkspawn army. I fear what it could mean if he has yet to return.  
After I am outfitted with new weapons and armor, I am to depart for the fortress. It seems strange that I go alone, but it only took two wardens to end the fifth blight. I wonder how my family fares, I do miss them dearly. I imagine father still tends to the fields while mother watches the live stock. Along with Delphine and Denise arguing over who has to wash the dog. My sisters would be grown by now. I wonder what they would think to see me a Grey Warden. One of these days I'll have to make a surprise visit should my journeys bring me close to home.


	6. Journal entry #6

It has been two days since I departed on my quest, and i near the entrance to Kal'Hirol. The armor I've been given is actually lighter to my surprise, yet it's just as sturdy. I had a chance to test my mettle against a group of bandits late yesterday, the lighter armor allowed me to move faster and I took them with ease.  
I must admit though, the Dreams are a bit unsettling. The Warden Commander warned me about this. In my sleep I hear the whispers of the taint, I see faces of darkspawn, I even felt them clawing at me one night. Regardless of how dreadful they seem, I will not falter. My resolve is stronger than that. I see the Entrance to the Deep Roads just beyond the next hill as my map indicated. I have yet to sense any darkspawn, if that is the case I cannot imagine why Alamen has not reported back to the Commander. I do not think he would abandon the Wardens, but then again, I do not know this man.  
If Alamen has fallen or I cannot find him, I am to complete his mission. Investigate the ruins and determine Wether the Darkspawn are still a threat to the area or not. I must remain vigilant. After a short rest I will continue my journey.


	7. Journal entry #7

The situation is more complicated than I initially anticipated. I have infiltrated Kal'hirol only to discover a dwarven carta clan skirmishing with darkspawn. It would seem they tried to move in, but were halted by the darkspawn. These dwarves somehow got some of the golems working again, sneaking around has not been easy.  
I've overheard the dwarves talk about an elf they plan to execute, it could be Alamen and if that's the case I need to hurry and find him. With the darkspawn here I can use them as a distraction to continue to move unnoticed. Hopefully my luck holds out, but if not I'm always ready to fight.


	8. Journal entry #8

Alamen has been found alive, injured, but alive. I found him locked in a cage ready to be dropped into a pool of lava. I managed to rescue the elf but he's suffered injuries, most notably the gash across his eye. The archer tells me that a brood mother is here further in the deep roads, and was captured before he could kill it. Though injured he still has enough strength to fight on, we've even come across the dwarf who took his crossbow.  
I sense darkspawn near, they must be on the verge on reclaiming Kal'hirol. We have to prevent that from happening, I only pray we are not too late. Though it only took two wardens to end the blight, we should fare decently.


	9. Journal entry #9

Maker's breath, we did it. The taint in my blood allowed me to predict darkspawn movement, helping me to avoid fatal blows. Alamen has no sense of stealth, relying on the speed of his crossbow and his brute strength to push through. I wouldn't expect that from an elf, but at least the path back was clear.

The Broodmother was perhaps the ugliest sight I've ever seen, even more so than Alamen described to me. It had to be at least ten feet tall, fat like it had just eaten multiple bodies and was still digesting them, and multiple tentacles flailing about. It smelled even worse than it looked, like a decaying body that some animal defecated on. I had to stop myself from vomiting while we approached it.

Alamen said that the Brood Mother had just reached maturity, it must have been in infancy and hidden when the Warden-Commander destroyed it's predecessors. The fight was certainly one of the most difficult I've ever faced. Even with the taint aiding me, it's tentacles moved with such speed that I took more than one hit during the fight. Alamen moved with such agility that it was almost impossible to keep track of him during the fight, his bolts piercing the creature's body but missing it's head.

I was grabbed by one of the slimy tentacles and swung around, with my blade in hand I swung as best as I was able and cut through the tentacle. The BroodMother cried out as I fell to the ground. A second arm swung at me, giving me barely enough time to raise my shield to block the attack. As I was flung back against the wall, I saw Alamen pull out an orb of some sort out of his pouch. He threw it at the foul creature, and it exploded into a ball of fire.

The screech was so loud we both were disoriented. We quickly got our bearings and Alamen sent a crossbow bolt right between the eyes of the BroodMother. It was finally dead, we survived with few injuries, Though I think I have a couple of cracked ribs. The remaining darkspawn and carta clan wiped eachother out trying to take over, save for a few stragglers we had to finish off.  
We've made camp back on the surface and will report back to the Commander at Vigil's Keep. Alamen thanked me for saving him, I'm glad I was able to pull him out of there.


	10. Journal entry #10

The Warden Commander has congratulated us on our success in dealing with the darkspawn. I must admit I've been given more praise than I deserve. Fellow warden Velanna used her magic to heal mine and Alamen's wounds, says I was foolish for going out on my own. I suppose in a sense I was, though she expressed that she was glad for my safety despite how harsh she made it sound. She asked me if all shems are so thick headed and I couldn't help but laugh. I've met few elves in my time, she's quite beautiful.  
Once all my wounds are fully healed, me and Alamen are to travel to Amaranthine and help escort a caravan of supplies back to Vigil's Keep. The task seems simple enough and I enjoy the change of pace.  
I think while I rest I shall head into the archives and read into the history of the wardens.  
Alamen and the others seem eager enough to share what they know, but it would serve me well to learn our history predating the fifth blight.


	11. Journal entry #11

While traveling to Amaranthine I've been reading the events of the first blight. It's interesting that the chantry claims that the Archdemons are old Tevinter gods, although Wether or not any of it is actually true I do not assume to know. Maybe it's based off of some truth, Tevinter blood magic gone wrong or just regular old magic in general. Hell, maybe the Blight has always been around and didn't reveal itself until it found a soul worthy of leading it.  
Alamen has warmed up to me a bit, telling of how he became a warden. He was a city elf in Denerim who beat a guard to death, the guard had thrown his brother in jail under false accusations.  
Velanna happened to be there looking for recruits and invoked the Right of Conscription upon him. It would seem unlike her to be out looking for recruits but perhaps I am too quick to judge. She was, after all, nice enough to use her magic to heal my wounds rather than wait for the poultice to do it's work.  
I spoke of my interest of her with Alamen, who then preceded to laugh as he stated that none had come close to receiving her affection. Perhaps I will have better chances than those who have come before me.  
I must focus on our task however, the March back to Vigils Keep is a long one and I must remain vigilant.


	12. Chapter 12

While I am pleased to see that our new Qunari friend is finally awake, I'm not sure what to think of him. Upon awakening he began shouting at us in his native tongue, when he realized that we couldn't understand him he used the common tongue.  
Apparently by us saving him, by him becoming a Grey Warden, he will not be allowed to return to his people. He has become tal, something or other. It took him some time to calm down, but I suppose he's come to terms with what's happened to him.  
He's made little conversation with us, though in his defense I am the only one who has made any real effort to chat with him. My attempts have been met with short responses. His anger clear upon his face as we began our journey back to Vigil's keep, or maybe Qunari always look angry. I suppose maybe we'll find out if the brute opens up to us.  
Actually I wonder if he has any fighting skills he can teach us, we could use every advantage we can get against the darkspawn.  
On another topic I wonder how Velanna is doing. We've been gone almost a month, and I do admit that I miss her company.


End file.
